


New Visions

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fanart, Multi, Prompt offered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Three people move from working acquaintances to something a good deal more intimate
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two, Winterwidowhawk Fest





	New Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art and headcanons. If this prompts anyone to a fic, link back and let me know!

[](https://imgur.com/Xc49Zzr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZGhMWQl)

**HEADCANON/THOUGHTS**

1\. Clint Barton is a world-famous photographer – known for being a star-maker. He’s spotted beauty in unexpected places and several of his models have become Hollywood favorites. Every photograph he publishes has to be perfect – or he won’t put it out there.

2\. James Barnes once ruled the teen scene, a heartthrob for the under 20 age group. Due to his wild lifestyle, he ended up stuck in the cycle of addiction & rehab for several years. It took a long, hard fight, but eventually he got clean and has been sober for five years. Now he’s making a comeback on the red carpet.

3\. Natasha Romanoff owned the European scene but felt trapped by her agent. No one in her home country would cross the woman, so she took a chance and jumped ship when Clint offered her a place in his collection of muses. She became one of his favorites. When Hollywood came knocking, she took some roles, but always comes back to Clint.

4\. During separate photoshoots in Montana, James and Natasha meet – they end up sharing a table at a buffet. Clint spots them when he comes in for coffee. Something in the set-up, the lighting, maybe the very atmosphere hits him and a whole series of potential pictures fill his mind. So he decides to lure James away from his current company.

5\. Under Clint’s direction and artistic vision, James and Natasha become a worldwide sensation – **The** Couple of the fashion world and at the top of the celebrity A-list. Gossips and tabloids follow their every move. Agents, managers, and photographers all try to lure them away from Clint, but they stay loyal.

6\. As the three create visual magic with the photography, they grow closer – sharing meals, stories, and even staying nights, though they don’t share beds. Not at first. They begin to build those emotional connections, finding out what makes each other tick.

7\. Romance and sex eventually enter the scene during one particularly memorable photoshoot in Savannah, Georgia – and they get to find out other little details: Clint’s dominant and has a voyeuristic kink; Natasha switches between control & submission depending on mood, day, situation, even the weather; James is submissive and prefers to relax by giving up control, trusting them as he still works on trusting himself.

8\. Clint’s pictures become even more popular after this, his love for the subjects of his photos coming through loud and clear. He loves showing them off, his delicate touch showing in each line, in the balance of light and shadow.

9\. They come to the attention of the Avengers film studio – and consider signing on, but only as a unit. If the team wants them? They have to take all three together. It’s built into their contracts. Old friends and connections already work there and helps sell them on the idea.

10\. James and Natasha become stars, helping launch the Avengers studio to the top. Even Clint ends up in front of the camera a time or two, but he prefers to be behind the lens – helping set the tone and visual impact of each movie. His work expands to take in other stars in the studio, but James & Natasha remain his favorite subjects … even if some of the pictures **never** become public. Those are for him alone.


End file.
